MerenData
| Afbeelding = 250px | type = Droidfabrikant | oprichter = | leiding = | locatie = | moedermaatschappij = | dochteronderneming = | producten = Droids Veiligheid | oprichting = | opheffing = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire | era = }} 250px|thumb|EV-9D9 MerenData was een fabrikant van Droids die niet altijd een vlekkeloze reputatie genoten. Geschiedenis MerenData was een bedrijf dat al bestond ten tijde van de Mandalorian Wars. Tijdens de Galactic Republic was MerenData verantwoordelijk voor de veiligheid van het HoloNet News. De Security Administrator tijdens de Separatist Crisis was Gray Tucker. Tijdens de Galactic Republic werd de A-Series Medical Droid eigenlijk verboden omdat de Droids in hun eigen logica vonden dat organisch materiaal inferieur was aan cybernetische onderdelen. Tijdens het Galactic Empire werkte MerenData regelmatig met hen samen. Het bedrijf was gespecialiseerd in veiligheidssystemen, target drones en talloze Droids waarvan sommige werden geproduceerd voor sinistere doeleinden, zoals Espionage Droids. Zo was het MerenData die samenwerkte met Cybot Galactica om van sommige 3PO Protocol Droids spionnen te maken. MerenData was ook één van de Extra Contributing Sponsors van de Corporate Sector. Eén van hun beruchtste Droids was de EV Supervisor Droid. De productie van de EV Supervisor Droids was één van de grootste debacles ooit uit de Droid industrie. MerenData stak het op industriële sabotage, anderen hielden het bij een grote stommiteit. Tijdens de productie van de EV Supervisors werd de standaard EV Motivator vervangen door een MDF Motivator bedoeld voor Torture Droids. Door deze vergissing bleek dat MerenData illegale Droids bouwde voor het House of Tagge. Toen deze beslissing openbaar werd gemaakt, zorgde dit voor een ware PR nachtmerrie toen bleek dat talloze corrupte EV Droids waren verkocht. In de eerste maanden na de release probeerde MerenData af te wachten hoe de EV Droids zich echt zouden gedragen. In het begin bleek dat de EV Droids, die waren uitgerust met de MDF Motivator, de gewone EV Droids overklasten maar langzamerhand begonnen meer en meer verhalen binnen te komen. De EV Supervisor Droids combineerden hun folterprogramma met hun programma van management en werden sadistische supervisors. Op Eriadu had een EV Droid gezorgd dat 160 Droids hun voeten waren vastgesmolten aan de vloer zodat ze geen pauze meer konden nemen en de productiviteit werd vergroot. Op Indu San werden de traagste Droids in een hotel getrakteerd op een Oil Bath dat in brand werd gestoken. Op Kadril – waar een EV Droid zelfs organische wezens leidde – werden werknemers vaak gestuwd met elektrische schokken. MerenData begon alle EV Supervisor Droids terug te roepen en probeerde zelfs de serie te herlanceren als de Imperial V Series Supervisor Droid en als de EV-II Supervisor Droid. Ook deze series waren echter een flop en MerenData moest talloze kantoren sluiten in heel het universum. thumb|340px|Een MerenData advertentie die verscheen in HoloNet News. Bekende Modellen *3PO Espionage Droid *A-Series Medical Droid *EV Supervisor Droid *V Series Supervisor Droid *K-X12 Probe Droid *RM-2020 Espionage Droid *TS-Arach Pest Control Droid Bron *HoloNet News *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Arms and Equipment Guide *Cynabar’s Fantastic Technology: Droids *Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *Galaxy at War category:MerenData Categorie:Droidfabrikanten